


Jungle

by sterek_alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_alpha/pseuds/sterek_alpha
Summary: Stiles meets Derek at a gay club





	Jungle

Stiles was sitting at the bar sipping his cocktail, talking to Isaac who was working there "Have you seen his dimples and his crooked smile?" Isaac gushed "Just ask him out man" Stiles replied, Isaac scoffed "He'll never say yes to me" Stiles rolled his eyes "Trust me, he'll say yes" Isaac went to say something else just as a customer sat down on the stool next to Stiles and ordered a whisky, Isaac went off to pour the drink as the man turned to Stiles and smiled "I'm Daniel" Stiles looked at him and smiled in return "Stiles, nice to meet you Daniel" "Stiles, that's an unusual name" Daniel replied, Stiles shrugged just as Isaac came back with the drink putting it on the bar, Daniel smiled at Isaac paying for his drink "See you later Stiles" Stiles looked at Isaac "Where are you going?" Isaac replied with a wink "I've got work to do" before walking to the other side of the bar.

Daniel turned to Stiles looking him up and down "So Stiles, what is it you do?" Stiles looked back at Daniel "I'm a deputy in the Sheriff's department, what about you?" Daniel smiled "I'm a teacher, I teach 1st grade in the local school" "Oh cool, you teach Amy then" Stiles replied, Daniel looked at him "Amy Boyd, is she your daughter?" "No, she's the daughter of some friends" Stiles said with a smile "Oh okay" Daniel replied. "So you're a cop, do you have a uniform?" Daniel asked, Stiles looked at him confused "Yeah, of course" Daniel looked at him with a smirk "I bet you look hot in it" Stiles looked away blushing slightly as someone sat on the stool on the other side of him.

Isaac came over to serve the new customer who orders a beer, then goes to serve another customer on the other side of the bar. The new guy turns to Stiles with a smile "Hi, I'm Derek" Stiles smiles back "I'm Stiles and this is Daniel" Daniel looked over at Derek and smirked "What is it you do Derek?" Derek looked over at Daniel "I'm a mechanic" Daniel laughed "You work at a garage?" Derek replied with a smile "Actually I own the garage" Stiles stifled a giggle "I need a decent mechanic, my jeep is always breaking down" Derek takes out his wallet, getting a business card and handing it to Stiles "Give me a call some time" Stiles takes the card with a smile "Thanks, I will" Daniel looks over at the two of them "I'm a 1st grade teacher" Derek looks at Daniel, then back at Stiles "What do you do Stiles?" "I work at the Sheriff's department" Stiles replied, Derek raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk "Do you wear a uniform?" Stiles nods with a giggle "I wouldn't mind seeing you in that" Derek replied looking him over "Maybe I'll have to pull you over sometime" Stiles replied with a wink, Daniel finished his drink and leaves with a sigh.

"Do you want to go and sit somewhere more comfortable Derek?" Stiles asked looking nervous, Derek nods getting up, walking to one of the couches in the back taking his drink with him, Stiles finished his drink before following Derek, sitting next to him "Why did you decide to become a deputy?" Derek asked Stiles, Stiles turned in his seat to face Derek "My dad's the Sheriff, when I was younger I used to spend a lot of time in the station and I used to love watching him work and I wanted to be just like him. What about you, why did you become a mechanic?" Derek moved a little in his seat, getting closer to Stiles "When I was you I used to help my dad work on the family car and my uncle's, then I used to work on my own so I decided to train properly" Stiles smiled "I bet it saves money, being able to fix your own car and your friends love you when their cars break down" Derek laughed "yeah, they do" Stiles puts his hand on the couch near Derek's "Do you have any family nearby?" Derek looks at Stiles hand near his "My uncle Peter lives in Beacon Hills and my sister Cora lives in New York, the rest of my family are no longer alive" Stiles takes Derek's hand in his "God Derek, I'm so sorry" Derek smiled slightly "it's okay, it happened a long time ago. What about you, where's your family?" Stiles smiled putting his other hand on Derek's knee "I don't have any siblings but my best friend Scott is like my brother and his mom Melissa treats me like a son, apart from that it's just me and my dad, my mom died when I was little" Derek squeezed Stiles hand, Stiles looked at their hands before looking into Derek's eyes moving forward a little, Derek looked back into Stiles eyes, surging forward and kissing him, before Stiles can kiss back Derek pulls away "Sorry" he mumbled with a small blush, Stiles takes the beer off Derek putting it on the table "Don't be" he said as he straddles Derek's lap.

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes as he leaned forward and kissed him gently, Derek put his hands on Stiles ass, squeezing as he deepened the kiss. Stiles moaned grinding his crotch on Derek's, he looks at Derek blushing "I don't usually do this type of thing" Derek looked at Stiles with a smirk "What pick a guy up in a bar or grind your dick on him?" Stiles rolls his eyes "Both, I've never picked anyone up before" Derek smiles "it's okay, neither have I. Do you want to get out of here?" Stiles smiled and nods his head, getting up, Derek drinks the rest of his beer before standing up and slapping Stiles on the ass as he walks out "Let's go deputy" Stiles quickly follows after him "Hey, I can arrest you for assaulting a police officer!" Derek stops just outside the door "Yeah? Are you going to put me in handcuffs?" Stiles stops in front of him "I have a set in the car" he replied with a smirk, Derek grabs Stiles hand, quickly walking down the side of the club and pushed him up against the wall. 

Stiles looked at him wide eyed "Oh my god you're going to kill me! Please don't kill me" Derek rolled his eyes "Stiles, shut up" he said, then kissed him desperately, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as he kissed back, Derek put his hands around Stiles waist as they continued to kiss sliding one hand into Stiles jeans, rubbing one finger between his ass cheeks causing Stiles to break the kiss with a moan "Fuck me" Derek looked at Stiles slightly shocked "What?" Stiles opened his jeans, pushed them down, turned around and put his hands on the wall "I said fuck me!" Derek run his hand over Stiles right ass cheek, slapping it hard "Are you sure?" Stiles moaned, shaking his ass "Hurry up before I change my mind" Derek opened his jeans, pushed them down, taking his dick in his hand and slowly pushes into Stiles, Derek moans as he pulls out before thrusting back in, Stiles moans as Derek thrusts in making him feel full. Derek digs his fingers into Stiles hips as he pistons into him "You feel so tight" "Oh my god!" Stiles moans as Derek thrusts into him, hitting all the right places, Derek moans thrusting into him over and over "You're taking me so well" Stiles thrusts his ass back on Derek's dick "I'm gonna cum Derek" Derek thrusts faster "Cum for me Stiles" Stiles clenched down on Derek's dick as he cums all over the wall with a loud moan riding out his orgasm, Derek feels Stiles tighten around him, thrusts a few more times and cums deep inside Stiles, leaning his head against his shoulder breathing heavily "Oh my god, that was amazing!" Stiles moans as he catches his breath, Derek circles his arms around his waist with a smile "Yeah, it was" Stiles leans back against Derek with a smile "We should go before someone comes" Derek sighs and nods, pulling his dick out of Stiles ass, Stiles whimpers at the loss of Derek's dick but groans when he feels the cum running out of his ass, Derek steps back giving Stiles room to move and pulls his jeans up, doing them up. Stiles turns around pulling his jeans up at the same time, stumbles and nearly falls flat on his face but Derek catches him just in time "Do your jeans up" Stiles stands up and does his jeans up "Thanks"

They walk back down the side of the club just as the Sheriff is getting out of his car "DAD!" Stiles exclaimed, the Sheriff turned around seeing Stiles and Derek and rolls his eyes "Please tell me the public indecency call out I had wasn't about you two" Stiles blushes and looks at Derek, Derek looks down embarrassed "Sorry Sheriff" he mumbled, the Sheriff sighed "Derek, I've told you before to call me John, now get out of here before I have to arrest my son and his husband" Derek nods and starts walking to his car, Stiles smiles and kisses his dad on the cheek "Thanks dad" he said before running to catch up with Derek, Derek looks at him with a slight frown "So, Daniel!?" Stiles smirks "It's not my fault other people find me attractive, you shouldn't have been late"


End file.
